courier of hope
by duvaljules3
Summary: This is my first story so criticism is welcome for me to help make this better for you the reader. They thought him weak they never thought that he would the thing that the world will need to set it right.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 2 weeks since the second battle of hoover dam, the NCR presented the courier with the golden branch the highest medal for a civilian and with that a treaty said that they will work with the federation of nevada. After that the courier continued to travel the wasteland helping, protecting and delivering justice to everyone that need it. He was known as the bringer of death and many feared him because of that but the legion hated him for killing their leader and swore vengeance on him so with a small force of 67 lead by the centurion malice they attacked the courier.

It was a hot day in the mojave wasteland where we see the courier walking down sniper nest He got reports of rementents of caesar legion in the area so he went to crush this threat before it got out of hand, for this job piled a lot in his pip boy but he kept his armor out that has put fear into the the hearts of his enemies and that made them think him a devil in human form it was the elite riot armor that had the duster that hid his favorite handgun lucky which has never let him down, his second choice the trail carbine that he personally customized, it now shoots 308 rounds with the new custom action that allows him to shoot 20% faster and has a longer tube for more ammo and with a custom scope that he found at big mountain that gives him night vision and thermal vision with a range finder that allows him a just to accordingly and a silencer so his enemies will never hear him.  
So hear he is standing over a ridge that overlook cottonwood cove that looked over what is left of the legion he counted 50 and the centurion so 51 what through him for a loop is the fact he didn't see any scout their, only veterans and recruits he can see a few assassin's but no scout at that moment he knew something is wrong.

Before he can do anything he felt a burning pain in his lower abdomen, spinning and dropping he see one of the scouts that he didn't see with the main group then it hit him he walk into a trap set up by them then more pain is felt in his right leg spinning around he drew lucky and fired 3 rounds 2 going to the heads of the scouts and the third hitting a legionary assassin in the heart then he spun and pistol whipped a prime that had thought it a good idea to run up behind and backstab him he then spots five other primes running up the side of the ridge to his right so he fans the hammer the last 3 rounds dropping only 2 and winging the 3rd in the shoulder he then quickly holsters lucky and brings out his tomahawk and combat knife in reverse grip charges them, he blocks the legionnaire that he winged and counters him by slitting his throat then he lunges the guy behind the now dead prime by spinning the tomahawk to entrap the machete that this prime has and bringing the knife now with the blade no longer in reverse grip and stabbing him in the in the jaw to get to the brain killing him before he hit the floor he then throw the hatchet into the last prime that was in the group, the courier then brings forth the brush gun and shoots the prime that tried to backstab him in the face twice taking a quick breather he reloaded his guns and wished he brought Boone with him.

Thinking this would be an easy hunt but now he see that they are going to try to kill keyword try then he coughs up blood forgetting that he was shot he then brings up his pip boy and selects a stimpack and injects himself with it he can feel it doing it work he stands up and hears footstep turning around he see the rest of the camp surround him the centurion in power armor steps forward and says "so this is the courier that killed the great caesar and now here you are surrounded by me and my men you will die today I will make sure you do" i start laughing which angers the centurion who starts fuming and demanded what is so funny i then say "i have cheated death and shook his hand on more than one occasion what make you think you will kill me?"  
with that said the centurion ordered everyone to open fire at me hear this i roll back and pull out a plasma grenade and threw it at a cluster killing 6 recruits a decanus and 2 assassins turning them into green goo this bought him enough time to fan the hammer again to drop a explorer and 5 veterans then he felt pain hitting him in the chest from what must nave been a 357 so i decided to return the favor and brought up my brush gun and shot 2 decanus and switched to the last 4 scouts then shooting the 2 vexillarius and 3 more recruits all in the head and a matter of seconds see he is out of ammo a few legionnaires charged him to go close quarters combat which the courier proceed to holster his guns and pull out his two combat knives and blocked a over head strike from a prime and shoved his blade into his gut then ripping it out and shoving it into his neck then throw the knife at a explorer hitting him in the head then quickly grabbing a decanus and throw him into a recruit then he grabbed the shaft of a spear from a recruit and kicking him in the chest making him let go of the spear he stabbed the 2 prone men through the chest then breaking the shaft he shoved it into the owner of the spear feeling more pain in his back he spins around and wraps his arm around the decanus's arm and breaks it then shuving his second combat knife through his brains then taking out a holy grenade he pulled the pin and throw it killing 10 recruits, 3 primes,2 explorers ,3 assassins and 2 decanus then he heard a loud noise spinning around he see a blacksmith with a chainsaw and 5 veterans all with different hand to hand weapons i then grab my tomahawk as the blacksmith charged revving his weapon i moved out of the way only to duck as a veteran swings at me with his weapon then pain shot up my leg i look down to see a spear sticking out of my leg i quickly roll to to the right and brake the shaft and pull the spear out just as another veteran swing a right hook with a power fist on hitting me in the face launching me back 30 feet i roll to the right as a axe come down right where i was a second ago then he quickly put his hands on the ground and pushed launching himself at the veteran who tried to kill him land on the veteran feet first and grabbing his axe he slammed the head into the head of a charging veteran then spinning around and embedding it in the body of the veteran he is standing on then he when weightless and think did i leave the toaster on and that is when gravity chose that moment to step in and say "down you go" slamming hard in the ground hearing cracks all over my body i look up to see the centurion wielding a super sledgehammer.

Then i look to my left at the last men of his group and i say let's wrap this up and reveal my third gun a light in shining darkness and shot the last 3 veteran and blacksmith before they knew what happened while i did that the centurion charged me and swung i rolled under his attacked to empty the last round in his gun into the weak points of his armor which did nothing only to be bitch slapped backwards landing by the blacksmith he picked up the chainsaw and brought it down at the man's head only to be intercepted by his sledgehammer they both stood their in a contest of might sparks flew everywhere the courier knew he would not be able to win move the saw down the handle and cut off the centurion finger getting a cry of pain from him then he returned the favor be breaking my right arm with a powerfist that is on his left hand i drop the saw and disange some space between him and the centurion he activated his pip boy and metallized the sonic emitter (that he got from big mountain) and shot the power armor shutting it down, the centurion grunted as he felt the electricity shock his body giving the courier time to shove his combat knife in one of the weak points in the armor's abdomen hitting his kidney then ripping it out he moved under a swing the would have taken off his head then straightening up the courier shoved the blade into the scapulas of the centurion then he brought his knee up into the face of his enemy knocking him backwards. see that they would die in vain the centurion brings out a fat mine time slowed the courier see what the centurion is planning goes to his pip boy and selects the transportalponder (the egg heads gave him that at the end of big mountain) as soon he was done he points it to the sky hoping that this works and pulled the trigger that is when the fat mine went off and all he saw was a bright light and felt intense heat then nothing darkness took his vision.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that told me something is wrong would be the sound of chirping. Not recognizing the noise I opened my eyes to see red leafs then I feel something strange under my hand turning my head I see green threads coming out of the ground.

To get a better picture of where he is but as I went to sit up I was reminded of my wounds. as I go to inspect my wound I hear growling looking straight ahead I see a dire wolf. The first thing that comes to my head is "shit why does this happen to me?" at that moment the wolf leaped at me and instead of trying to ripping me apart, it started to lick me in the face and then. I was reminded of my wounds when the dire wolf stepped on my leg so I tried to pushed it off of me after five minutes of licking my face it pulled away and saw that I am in pain and tilted its head the same way Rex did when he was concerned it then looks down to see that my leg has blood pooling around it. I tell the wolf I need help (I am guessing that it can understand me) after I tell her that she bolts into the woods to what I hope to find help as she is gone I remove my helmet to breathe easier it felt nice to have the sun on my pale face. My orange cat-like eyes take in the beautiful colors of the woods I move my hand up to my hair to scratch my silver hair after getting the itch I bring my attention back to my wounds and try to slow the bleed until help returns which I hope is soon cause I pass out from blood loss.

Velvet Pov

It was a normal day here at beacon academy, my team and I are waiting for arena to open and practise in the meantime coco is talking about fashion with Weiss from team RWBY who are waiting for team JNPR and the J in NPR's family to give them tips on how to fight and look for their son Jaune arc who went missing one year ago. I was sad to hear that Juane disappeared in forever falls he was good to me even though I am a faunus. Why can't more people be like him "sigh" anyway my team and I were going to just about to enter the practice arena when the PA system went off calling for team RWBY, JNPR, and my team to go up to his office.

So my team along with team RWBY and JNPR head up to the headmaster's office at the top of the CCT tower as we are going up the elevator (which was not made to hold twelve people mind you) as the doors opened to the headmaster's office they see professor Port their grimm instructor, doctor Oobleck history teacher, and Glynda goodwitch the combat teacher looking at static screen "Ah glad you have come, students"said the headmaster ozpin "As you can see we have a problem with the camera in the forest and I need you to go in there and see what cause them to go out" this got a lot of eyebrows raised then Ruby leader of team RWBY step forward and asked "why us we are second year students I mean I understand why you called team CFVY them being a third year team and why can't you send those repair robot thingys?" The headmaster let out an amused chuckle "well Ruby what makes you think I haven't done that? And to answer your first question you are at the moment the only complete teams that we have at the moment for winter break no offense miss Schnee and the robots shut down when they get within 3 miles of what we believe to be the point of what shut down the gadgets in the area". ''Oh," said Ruby "that is why, when do we start?" "Be at the helipad in 30 minutes you will be joined by professor Port, Oobleck, and Glynda for this reconnaissance mission to find out what is taking down all electrical equipment in that area and report me at once and if you come across any Grimm feel free to kill it."

45 minutes later

On the way the lz the teacher briefed on what we will meet down there "At exactly 3 hours ago we lost connection with part of our network of cameras in the area nothing electronic works here until we figure out what is causing these black out so we will have to leave our scroll here in the bullhead, to signal the transport we will need to do it the old fashion way with flairs any questions?" said Glynda then a little hand shoots up glynda sighs and says "yes miss rose" "do we really need to carry all this junk?" said a over encumbered ruby with all kinds of thing in her backpack "we told you leave some of that back at the school so no you do not need the junk you bought dolt"said weiss that got everyone to laugh except for Glynda who was giving them an eye roll at the moment the pilot spoke over the speaker system to let them know they are land everyone did one last check of their weapons before getting off the bullhead to find out what is going on the forest.

(two hours later) Velvet pov

Well, this is not what I was expecting when we stumbled into this clearing it looks like a war zone with bodies laying everywhere, there was a look of horror on everyone's face, poor Ruby couldn't keep her lunch down, in all honesty, I can't blame her it is a horrendous sight. Then a rustling in the bushes caught our attention and out came a big wolf that had a little bit of blood on its front foot and snout. It looked at us and started coming over to use, Wiess starts saying "that is a dire wolf they are known to be in Atlas what is it do here?" it then stopped in front of Glynda they stared at each for a few seconds then the wolf did something we thought was suicide, it snatched her riding crop and ran back into the forest before we knew what happened.

Third pov

We were brought out of our shocked state by professor Port laughing and hefting up his blunderbuss with an ax head on the stock and ran into the bushes in hot pursuit of the theft. What we saw was unexpected the wolf is licking the face of a man that is up against a tree not moving Port is right next him digging in his bag with a look desperately for something he looks up when he hears us coming and says "don't just stand there this boy need medical help Now!" with that said we moved over but when we saw his face made everyone stop "is that " started Yang "there is no time he lost a lot of blood we need to get back to the transport" said Port, with that being said every started grabbed their bag and started to look for medical supplies.

Ten minutes later we are running down out the forest with the boy on Nora's back as they get to the LZ Glynda fired a flare in the air for the bullhead to come and pick them up, just then Grimm show up and attack.

Ruby's Pov

Many things are racing through my head like why is he like that what happened and these Grimm are not helping. I wish the transport would get here now so we can get Jaune help.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry everyone this is not a chapter but don't worry i'll try and have out as soon as I can, I a little busy lately doing school after read some of your comments. I have signed up for some english classes at a local college and will hopefully bring better chapters in the future. So don't worry this story is not dead.


End file.
